


What do you need

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Relationship Development, Sick Character, alex fighting the flu and losing, alex is raised by wolves, do people have sex while sick/, lucy being the best, lucy in uniform, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Alex has the flu and she'd feel a lot better if she knew where that Nyquil was. Where did Lucy put it? Ugh--nevermind, she's just kind of terrible at taking care of herself.





	

Alex hits herself with the door as she enters her apartment. The sudden smack throws off her sense of direction for a moment as she struggles to regain her vision. With a shake of her head, she closes the door carefully behind her and reaches into her jacket for a tissue. 

It’s wet and used but it’s the only one she has at the moment as the pressure in her sinus becomes too much for her to handle. 

She blows her nose so hard that the tissue falls apart in her hand. “Gross,” she mutters as she moves to her kitchen to throw away the tissue and clean her hands. It takes her a moment before she realizes that she should probably take some medicine. Then, she stumbles through her cabinets, not entirely sure where she’s put the Nyquil. 

Correction, where _Lucy_ put the Nyquil. 

There’s a low whimper that escapes her lips. She hates being sick, that’s why she doesn’t get sick. Unfortunately, she is human, so getting sick every once in awhile is collateral. 

After what feels like forever, Alex knows she can’t find the medicine. She’s sure there’s a cabinet for it _somewhere_. Instead of actually going to look for it, through her haze, she makes her way to her bedroom. Her body feels hot and cold at the same time and her head feels like it’s floating in the clouds. 

She kicks off her shoes and collapses on her bed. She can’t even enjoy the smell of Lucy’s perfume on her pillow as she buries her face into an actual soft cloud. Her body feels achy and exhausted as she rolls onto her back and unbuttons her cargo pants before shimmying them down and kicking them off onto the floor somewhere. It takes all of her strength to unzip her jacket and throw it on the ground before crawling underneath her comforter with just her polo and underwear. 

Eventually, she just remembers the scent of Lucy’s perfume and falls asleep, praying that she can just sleep it off. That was wishful thinking. _I can sleep for some energy and get up to eat something. Maybe find the medicine._

The next time she wakes up, she feels her legs stick together because of the sweat. She kicks off the comforter and feels the cool air of her apartment dance across her legs. _That’s a bad idea. God._ She groans inwardly because the temperature regulation is the least of her worries. 

Her headaches. Her body aches. Her nose is stuffed. She can barely breathe as she rolls onto her side for a tissue to blow her nose. She takes two because she hasn’t woken up to blow her nose. Except another issue arises, nausea. Full blown nausea with something rising in her throat to boot. She lies on her back again to stop herself from throwing up. With a small whimper she blows her nose. 

The tissue gets thrown aside. 

The nausea is threatening but Alex coaches herself mentally through to stop herself from thinking about throwing up. It won’t help because she hasn’t eaten. She doesn’t feel better because she hasn’t taken medicine. She can’t take medicine because she hasn’t eaten. 

The circle she throws herself in fuels her to sit up, despite how tired she feels. Fighting through a flu is like fighting through a war. And Alex very much prefers going hand to hand with an alien right about now. The closest thing is going to be her pots and pans. 

Using all of her strength, she throws her legs off the side of the bed to sit. It’s only then that she realizes, the shades in her room are drawn. There was a 100% chance that they were not drawn when she arrived because it was still lunch time. 

**Clatter. Clatter.**

Alex’s sympathetic system kicks into gear and she reaches into her nightstand for the small pistol she has hidden in there. She steadies her breath as she feels her heart pounding inside of her chest, stepping towards her bedroom door. As she reaches her doorway, she sees the evening sunlight spilling into her living room. 

The clattering has stopped but she hears the sound of clacking against her wooden floors. Someone was walking about.

Her heart pounds in her ears as she remains alert and careful. What she doesn’t account for is the fact that her sickness is still raging. There’s a tickle in her nostrils and she feels her body tingle. As much as she tries to stop it, she can’t.

“ _ **ACHOO**_!” Alex sneezes so loudly and abruptly that it actually pains her. She curls up against the doorway but still holds up the gun. “ _Damnit_ ,” she mutters to herself as she sniffles to stop her nose from running. 

The gun is relieved from her weak hands and Alex’s attention is back on the perp. 

“First of all, I am really glad the safety was on, and second, what’re you doing out of bed?” 

Alex stands up even straighter, as if that sneeze didn’t feel like it whipped through her like a shockwave. “Lucy,” she greets in surprise. She furrows her brows. “You broke into my apartment again.” 

Lucy rolls her eyes as she moves back to the kitchen and places the pistol down on the counter. 

Alex stares in confusion as she takes in the Major’s appearance. This time instead of seeing Lucy in her DEO tactical gear, Lucy’s hair is in an immaculate bun that doesn’t dare touch the white dress shirt that is neatly tucked into her black skirt. Alex follows the woman and finds Lucy’s blazer, medals and all, resting on the stool and her hat on the kitchen island. While Alex generally enjoys the way the tactical uniform forms around Lucy’s body, her Army dress definitely leave a lot of room for imagination. 

Too bad she can’t really enjoy that right now. 

Alex moves into the kitchen for another tissue and quickly blows her nose. Once. Twice. 

“If you blow any harder, I am pretty sure your nose is going to fall off,” Lucy jokes as she turns to look at Alex.

**Three** times. Alex clears her nose and reaches for another tissue. Make that _four_. Then she throws out the tissue and moves to clean her hands. “You haven’t really told me why you’re here,” Alex sort of slurs through her stuffy nose as she leans against the counter. She squints through her haze as Lucy hovers over the stove. 

“I heard you were sick,” Lucy says as she stirs and lifts the ladle. She purses her lips as if she’s debating something. “It’s probably not the best, but I thought you could use some soup.” She blows on the steamy liquid before tasting some of it. 

“Chicken noodle is the only kind of soup I will stomach,” Alex grumbles as she peers over Lucy’s shoulder to see the contents of the pot. 

“Lucky for you, it’s just about the only thing I can cook that’s not from a can,” Lucy says as she dips the ladle in for another taste. This time she blows the steam before bringing it towards Alex. 

Alex looks dubiously between the shorter woman and the ladle. It’d be rude not to try it considering Lucy did come all this way. She takes a small sip of the hot liquid. Her mouth has felt cottony all day and she doesn’t taste much at all. “Tastes fine.”

Lucy smiles before turning her attention back to the pot. She turns down the flame to a simmer before reaching for Alex’s hand. “Come on, you look like you’re about to collapse.” She drags Alex back to her room. 

While the agent really wanted to protest, it’s much easier to save what little energy she has to make it back to her bed. Lucy pulls on the comforter to as she directs Alex to lie down. It feels weird being tucked in like a child, but it’s honestly extremely comfortable against her hot skin and raging headache. 

“Why are you in your uniform today?” Alex asks followed by a sneeze. Lucy recoils before playfully fluffing the comforter over her face. Alex struggles underneath the covers before pushing them off her face. She blows a stray hair aside. “You should probably go if you don’t want to get sick.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Lucy asks with a laugh. “You can barely function right now. I’ll be fine. I’ve been to hell and back with the army, no flu can take me down at this point.” She pushes Alex’s sweaty hair aside and kisses her forehead. The endearment soothes Alex as she shuts her eyes for that brief moment. “Did you take any medicine?”

Alex glowers at Lucy, which is hard to look threatening when she clutches the sheets just at her chin like a child who’s just woken up from a nightmare. “ _No_ ,” she grumbles. “Where did you put it? I checked the cabinets and they weren’t there.” 

“Did you check the medicine cabinet?” Alex frowns. “You know, the one in the bathroom?” Alex stares. Lucy rolls her eyes so far back, Alex thinks they’ll get stuck. _Serves her right, if they do_. Lucy stands up straight. “Just wait here, the soup is almost done anyways.” 

Alex doesn’t know how long Lucy is gone for. She falls in and out of consciousness, occasionally hearing the clicking of Lucy’s heels, trying to remember the sound of them. At some point, she actually does fall asleep because she’s being pulled to sit up. Unconsciously, she lets out a whine as she moves to sit. 

“Oh god, you’re one of _those_ ,” Lucy remarks with a smile that Alex can hear as she opens her eyes. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” the agent gruffly asks as she sits up against her headboard. 

Lucy sits down next to Alex and reaches for the soup sitting on the nightstand. “You’re one of those tough guys that like to think they don’t get sick but when they do, they act like total babies.” She passes the soup to Alex, who takes it gratefully. 

Despite the _insult_. 

“I am not a total baby,” Alex gripes as she dips the spoon in the steaming soup. She doesn’t think twice about taking a sip of the hot soup. Lucy makes a squeaking sound, trying to warn her but the hot liquid burns her throat and slides down her throat, sending her into a coughing fit. No, it is not _hot_. She just shouldn’t have sipped it so quickly. Lucy takes the bowl of soup away from Alex as she continues to cough up a lung.

Suddenly, something cold is pressed against her palm and Alex sees the glass of water that Lucy hands her with a scowl. She takes it and actually sips the cool liquid, which is a stark difference from the steaming soup. 

When her coughing fit finally abates, Alex coughs out a raspy, “Thanks.”

“Tell me again how you’re not a total baby?” Lucy jabs playfully as she places the glass of water on the nightstand and holds the bowl in her hands. 

“I just sipped it too quickly okay?” 

“Yeah and burned your tongue.” Lucy pulls the bowl out of Alex’s reach. 

“I can feed myself,” Alex insists as she reaches again only to have her hand slapped by Lucy. Lucy shoots her a glare and Alex crosses her arms looking just as disgruntled. “Didn’t know you cared so much.” 

Lucy picks up the spoon before gently blowing. “Your tongue is your best asset, _Agent Danvers_.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. Before she can make a witty response, Lucy brings the bowl and spoon to her lips. “You’re not seriously going to feed me are you?” 

There’s a brief pause as Lucy thinks of an answer. Her jaw tightens briefly before she sasses, “You really like being the tough guy huh?”

They’ve worked together long enough that Alex knows when the director’s patience is wearing thin. Usually it’s over much more trivial matters, like paperwork, her father, or the general state of the armory. 

Alex smirks. Lucy scoffs in frustration and pulls the bowl away. “Hey, hey,” the agent recants as she reaches for the director, hand wrinkling the pressed white sleeve, “I’m kidding. Come here.” 

Lucy glares before acquiescing. She doesn’t say anything as she picks up another spoonful and blows gently. There’s a mildly pissed look on her face as she brings the spoon to Alex’s lips.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers gratefully as she sips the soup slowly. It’s not much, but she’s trying. 

There’s a dubious look on Lucy’s face, but the scowl falls away slowly as she dips the spoon into the bowl again. They don’t say anything for awhile, sitting in comfortable silence as Lucy’s annoyance ebbs and Alex tries to regain her strength. It feels strange for Alex, knowing that Lucy’s frustrated but unsure if she should do something about it. Or even if she should, she wouldn’t know what to do. Yet, she can’t help but care about how Lucy feels. It kind of bugs her that Lucy is annoyed or angry with her because it’s not like Alex asked her to come by.

_ I am grateful. This just feels...strange.  _

No one ever comes by. Other than Kara because Kara _doesn’t_ get sick. And besides, Alex has learned to take care of herself over the last decade or so ever since Kara came into her life. 

Alex clears her throat as she stares at Lucy, completely concentrated on blowing the hot soup. “You never-uh-told me why you’re in uniform today,” she notes awkwardly. Small talk was easy but with Lucy? She’s starting to hate small talk when they should actually be having conversations.

“I had a meeting at the embassy,” the director answers briefly. 

“Oh. Right.” Alex glances at the clock sitting on her nightstand. “Uh how did you--” 

“I called to check in and Hank told me, so I came,” Lucy informs casually. Like she didn’t just drop a huge meeting just to check in on Alex. _And make her soup._

The soup is good. It’d be better if Alex could actually taste it. Her stomach starts to turn. Not because of the soup but because Alex can’t help but feel a little guilty that Lucy is here instead of at the embassy doing her job. “You can go,” Alex says softly that Lucy shoots her a glare, “I mean, if you have to. I don’t want to keep you from work. It’s bad enough I had to take off.” 

There’s a spike between them again. Lucy’s frustration is evident in the way the pulse in her neck throbs. Alex cringes because she doesn’t know what she’s done wrong now. Lucy sets the bowl of soup down on the nightstand and Alex can seen her jaw clench. If she had Kara’s hearing, she can probably hear Lucy grinding her teeth. 

The back of Lucy’s hand comes up to Alex’s forehead before she touches her neck. She doesn’t say anything as she reaches for a bottle sitting on Alex’s nightstand. It’s the Nyquil that was supposedly in the medicine cabinet. Lucy pours a small cup of the medicine and hands it to Alex. 

She wordlessly takes it because if she opens her mouth, there’s a 100% chance she’ll say the wrong thing. In a quick gulp chased with water, Alex feels her head swimming at the quick movement. The medicine seems to work quickly as well. 

“You should have more soup,” Lucy says softly as she stands. It’s hard to tell what she means or how she feels when Alex feels like her head isn’t screwed on straight. “And get a lot of rest. If your fever doesn’t break the next time you wake up, I left ibuprofen at your bedside.” She swallows thickly as she wrings her fingers, trying to remember if there’s anything else to remind Alex of. “If you need anything, just let me know--uh-I can let Kara know we’ll be fine at the DEO.”

Alex feels her heart clench inside of her chest as Lucy turns around to walk out of her room. “Lucy,” she calls out quickly. She moves to get out of bed when Lucy is quickly at her side to stop her. Lucy’s hand falls on her shoulder and waist to stop her from getting out of bed. “Okay, okay, rest. I get it.” Alex sighs at the same time Lucy does as she pulls back. 

“Did you need something?” Lucy asks looking at Alex carefully. She slowly pulls her hands back to smooth Alex’s comforter.

With how closely, Lucy’s face is to hers, Alex feels like she can finally _see_ Lucy. She cups Lucy’s cheeks carefully, just in case she wants to pull away. The director doesn’t move, her eyes stay on Alex as she waits patiently. Alex inhales and smells Lucy’s intoxicating perfume. For a second, she thinks clearly and pulls Lucy in for a kiss, pressing her lips tentatively against the director’s. Lucy kisses her back quickly, her hand coming up to grasp her neck, lifting her chin to meet the awkward angle. Alex pulls Lucy in, sliding down the headboard, and Lucy deepens the kiss. They have to pull apart-- _Alex_ has to pull away as she struggles to breathe through her nose. Lucy breathes heavily as she presses her forehead against Alex’s.

“What was that for?” Lucy asks breathlessly, trying to hide the smile in her voice. 

_ Thank you? For the soup? For being here? For being you? _

Alex feels a tickle of her nose from Lucy’s breath and quickly moves to sit up. Gently pushing Lucy aside as she turns to the side. “ _ **ACHOO**_!-- **FUCK**!” Alex feels her whole body ache at the sneeze and her nose literally feels like it’s about to fall off. She covers her nose as it starts to run and quickly grabs a tissue. “Oh god--” she utters, feeling embarrassed as Lucy sits on the edge of the bed looking amused at her. She blows her nose and reaches for another tissue, almost knocking over the glass of water. It takes a few tissues before Alex finishes blowing her nose. She groans as she falls back onto the bed. Her hand blindly reaches for Lucy. 

“Yeah?” Lucy grabs onto Alex’s hand. 

Alex exhales through the phlegm and snot, feeling not so attractive as she looks up at the director. “Come back later?” she asks carefully. 

There’s an indiscernible look that crosses Lucy’s face. And instead of responding, Lucy just nods before standing up. She lets go of Alex’s hand to tuck her back under the comforters. “Get some rest,” is all she says before she kisses Alex’s forehead and leaves the bedroom. 

Alex stares at the ceiling, feeling the exhaustion as Lucy’s heels click away. She listens as the door opens and closes and sighs. Her eyes close to the hope that Lucy will come back later. 

There’s a shift behind her and arms wrapping around her. The kind of warmth Alex generally hates to be surprised with, but it’s recognizable. And she curls back against it with a small moan. 

_Lucy_. 

Alex can feel an arm slipping underneath her shoulder bringing her in. The thought of being wrapped in a hug rouses her and she slowly opens her eyes. When the fog finally lifts and her vision clears, Lucy is peering down at her with a small smile on her lips. 

She smiles back. “Hey,” she rasps out, “you came.” There’s an excitement buzzing in her chest as she revels in Lucy’s presence.

There’s a hand that cups her cheek, it feels cool and soothing. Lucy’s thumb brushes her cheek gently before drawing her close. “Of course, I did.” Her warm lips kiss Alex’s slowly. 

Alex returns the kiss as her hand falls on Lucy’s waist. She can feel the smooth material of her dress shirt. Her head is swimming as Lucy deepens the kiss, suddenly Lucy is sliding against her body, the wool material of her skirt scratches against her bare legs. Alex feels herself being pushed on her back as Lucy’s skirt rides up, her knee slotting between Alex’s thighs. 

She coughs as she sucks in a breath. “Are you taking advantage of me?” Alex jokes as she breathes heavily, unsure if the pressure in her chest is from her cold or from Lucy’s presence alone. And while she is exhausted, she feels her body thrumming against Lucy’s quietly. 

Lucy pushes Alex’s hair back and drops another sweet kiss on her lips. Her hands caress her sides slowly, sending shivers down her body until they rest comfortably at her waist. She leans down, lips at Alex’s ear, breath hot as she whispers, “I just want to help you feel better.” She gently nips at Alex’s earlobe before kissing just below it. 

Alex whimpers. She honest to god whimpers because Lucy is taking advantage of her. She’s tougher than that. She doesn’t whimper. “I am sick,” she reminds the director. “I don’t want to get you sick.” 

“I don’t get sick anymore,” Lucy reminds as she kisses Alex’s neck slowly. Her grip at Alex’s waist tightens and she pushes her knee up until Alex lets out a loud moan. “Besides, you had your tongue down my throat earlier.” 

Alex has a hard time focusing, between the pressure in her nose and throat and the growing pressure in the pit of her stomach. Lucy directs her hips to move against her thigh arduously as she sucks at her pulse point. As much as they should stop, Alex couldn’t bear it. Lucy was there now and sure felt a lot better than when she wasn’t. Her arms wrap around Lucy’s small frame to keep herself afloat, unsure of how she can feel so powerless but so good at the same time. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucy asks hotly before scraping her teeth against the base of Alex’s neck. 

“Unh mm-- _no_ -o,” Alex raggedly lets out as her hips move against Lucy’s thigh, trying to relieve that pressure between her legs. _Fuck_ , she wants it. “Aah--” she’s startled by Lucy’s fingers gently tugging at her underwear. There’s a whine Alex struggles to suppress the second Lucy moves her thigh away. She hopes that Lucy doesn’t hear it or mistakes it for a moan. The last thing she wants is for Lucy to realize that maybe--maybe, she’s a bit _needy_ at this moment. 

Yet, there’s a smirk on Lucy’s lips, Alex can feel it against her neck. And she gets even hotter. 

“Beg me,” Lucy whispers as if she’s been in Alex’s head. Her hand dips into her underwear, fingers gently reaching her clit and dangerously teasing her entrance. 

Alex bites the inside of her cheek. She wants to be petulant. Tell Lucy to fuck off or fuck her. 

“Beg me or I’ll stop,” Lucy tips the scales even further. 

Her hand grips the soft material of Lucy’s white shirt, no doubt leaving wrinkles that’ll take extra time to iron out. She exhales raggedly. She still heavily debates denying the other woman. Just out of pure spite because on any other day, Alex would have more control over her body and her thoughts. While she’s sick, her inhibitions are lowered, her needs are heightened, and there’s nothing more she really wants than to give up some control she stubbornly holds onto. And giving that to Lucy. 

Alex nods. “P-please,” she stutters out as if it’s the first time she’s ever said the words. “Lucy.”

Lucy’s fingers tease her entrance, sliding with ease as Alex’s wetness coats her fingers. “Please what?” she huskily returns. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Alex whines as her hips jerk towards Lucy’s fingers. Her hand tightens against Lucy’s back in frustration. 

“Say it. Say you want me to fuck you real good.” 

Alex moans unexpectedly to the way the other woman knowing exactly what to say. Lucy has the upper hand and Alex is slowly losing her resolve. “Fine-- _please_ ,” she gasps as Lucy presses two fingers against her entrance. “Fuck me.” 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

There’s a retort at the tip of Alex’s tongue that melts into a mewl as Lucy unceremoniously pushes her middle and ring finger into Alex’s tight heat. Alex’s whole body shakes as Lucy pumps her fingers in and out, palm slapping against her clit sending bursts of energy through her body. Alex threatens to cry at how good it feels, so she buries her face in Lucy’s neck, breathing in her perfume and fresh shirt to muffle the moans. 

Her hips jerk erratically, unable to maintain a smooth rhythm at the pace Lucy’s fingers set for her. She just needs to feel Lucy’s fingers deep inside of her.

“You like this don’t you?” Lucy slows her pace, scissoring her fingers to feel the way Alex’s walls quiver around them. She brings her fingers together and curls her fingers slowly, beckoning the woman beneath her to come towards the edge. Alex lets out a cough to disguise her sob. “Dripping wet for me. Begging me to fuck you. Two fingers deep inside you.” She pushes deeper to make her point and her palm presses against her clit. “Tell me how much you like it.” 

Alex shivers, holding onto her for dear life. “God---You feel so good,” she moans as she pushes hard against Lucy’s hand. “I want you. I want you so much.” 

“You’re so hot,” Lucy growls as she resumes her pace. Even picks it up just enough for Alex to feel the slap against her clit grow more frequent, building the pressure. The twisting and turning in her stomach that grows hungrier by the second. 

She’s so close. 

Alex lets out a sob before turning her head quickly to find Lucy’s lips. Her chest tightens as she struggles to breathe through the kisses to stay conscious. “Lucy-- _fuck_!”

Lucy smiles against her lips as she keeps her pace. “What do you want, Alex?”

“Fuck--more--I’m so close,” Alex begs desperately. “ _Please_.” 

“That’s my girl,” Lucy says proudly. Alex tries not to focus on the gravity of her words while she’s getting fucked into her bed because it could mean anything. Lucy slows the pace and stretches Alex with a third finger, twisting her hand to hit all of Alex’s tightening walls. “That’s it,” she encourages, “you’re so close. Cum for me, Alex. Cum.”  

The orgasm hits her like a freight train and Alex screams as her heels dig into her bed and her walls tighten so hard around Lucy’s fingers that she feels them even deeper than before. Her heart pounds inside of her as every litre of air leaves her lungs.

Alex falls back into her pillows, the air rushing back into her lungs. She feels the tickle in her throat and the resistance as the air hits the back of her throat. She chokes, feeling the phlegm rise up to block the air. 

Alex coughs violently, jerking to life as she struggles to breathe. She opens her eyes to the evening sky lit by the city lights through her shades. The pressure in her head and face come back, the exhaustion hits her like a freight train, and the confusion sets in. She keeps coughing until she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

“Alex, take it easy.”

Alex picks up her head to the voice and tries to make out the images through the haze. Her head pounds. 

“Alex, it’s just me, go back to sleep, your fever hasn’t broken.” 

Alex tries to say something but it comes out in mumbles. She turns to the nightstand, blindly searching for the ibuprofen until she finds it. She reaches again and feels a cool glass in her hand. She takes two pills before gulping the water down. The cool water calms her down and she takes another sip before tiredly holding out the glass. 

It gets taken from her and she slides back down to her pillow. She’s being tucked in carefully. Through the night sky, Alex can make out shiny blonde hair. “ _Kara_?”

“Yeah, it’s me, get some rest,” her sister says calmly. 

“What’re _you_ doing here?” Alex feels labored just speaking. 

“To take care of you silly. Come on, you’re on strict leave until you feel better, Director Lane’s orders.”

Alex feels her heart clench at the mention of Lucy. It dawns on her that the other woman hadn’t come back. That it was just a dream. Luckily? Unluckily? She exhales before closing her eyes. She struggles to fall asleep because her heart is aching inside of her chest. Even as Kara cuddles up behind her, it doesn’t bring her the same comfort. She buries her face into her pillow that still smells like Lucy’s perfume. It’s then that she realizes she may or may not be falling in love with Lucy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh just so you know there are going to be a couple more parts to this until i wrap this series so please dont kill me just yet maybe later but like not now there are more feels to be had O3O i also have this at my tumblr nocteverbascio


End file.
